The Compromise
by Bad Faery
Summary: How Fred got assigned to befriend Mickey's daughter at the end of "Drop Dead Fred".


compromise.txt Movie: Drop Dead Fred   
Author: Bad Faery   
E-Mail: bad_faery@yahoo.com   
Website: http://www.geocities.com/bad_faery   
Title: The Compromise   
Rating: G   
Summary: How Fred got assigned to befriend Mickey's daughter at the end of the movie.   
Disclaimer: I'm not sure who owns "Drop Dead Fred" but I know it isn't me. I'm doing this for love, not money.   
Archive: Yes, just let me know where it's going.   
Feedback: Yes, please   


The Compromise   


Fred smiled softly as he watched Lizzie tear at the tape that imprisoned her younger self. His Snotface was becoming quite a woman. She'd faced down her demons and finally let loose the child-spirit that had been his best friend for so many years. She was so nearly complete... 

Vaguely, he felt the tingling at the base of his skull that signaled the arrival of a message from The Powers That Be, those who controlled the placement of the imaginary friends. 

{{You've done well, Fred}} 

*She did well. I only pushed a little.* 

{{We'll call it a joint effort then}} 

*I can't wait to see the look on the Mega-Beast's face when she realizes that Snotface isn't scared of her anymore. Oh it's going to be marvelous...* 

{{You won't see it, Fred}} 

*What?* 

{{Your job is done now. Time to move on.}} 

*But- But- She's my Snotface. She needs me.* 

{{No she doesn't. Not anymore. That's what all this was about. She can live on her own now.}} 

*No!* 

{{You know the rules}} 

*The rules also state that only a child can have an imaginary friend. Look at her!* 

{{Not a child in body, perhaps, but very much a child in mind. She's grown up now. You helped her with that.}} 

*What about... What about Mickey? We don't know anything about him really, he could hurt her...* 

{{Mickey has adored her since he was five years old. We've nothing to fear from him.}} 

*Then what about Charlie? Hmmm? He could come back anytime and-* 

{{And she could handle it. You just watched her prove that. She can take care of herself now.}} 

*What if I want to take care of her?* 

{{You can't. You don't exist in her world. And she doesn't need her imaginary friend anymore. She has real ones now.}} 

*Maybe... Maybe I need her.* 

{{Oh Fred.}} The disembodied voice actually sounded sympathetic. {{You know that's not possible.}} 

*Why not? You bent the rules to let me stay with her this long, why not a little longer? You can do it, I know you can.* 

{{And if it were possible, what then? Nobody else in her world can see you. What kind of a life would she have? People would think her mad. She needs a real man. You're not real, Fred. Not to them.}} 

*I'm real to her.* 

{{And in time that will fade. You'll be a childhood game that she resurrected to help herself through a very difficult time. In a matter of years, you'll cease to be more than a shadow of a memory.}} 

*I love her.* 

{{I know. Perhaps it was a mistake, letting you back into her life. This is... irregular.}} 

*Not a mistake. It feels too perfect to be a mistake. I didn't know I could feel like this.* 

{{Technically, you can't. You're built for mayhem, not love.}} 

*Funny how it just happens sometimes, isn't it?* 

{{Yes. Funny.}} 

*Let me stay.* 

{{No, Fred.}} 

*Please.* 

{{We're sorry.}} 

*Please. I'll be good, I swear. I'll make her happy.* 

{{Fred...}} 

*Please! I'll do anything...* 

{{We're so sorry, Fred.}} 

And with that, the voice was gone. Fred blinked and focused on Lizzie, perched on the edge of the bed. 

"You have to go now." Lizzie looked up in surprise, as though she'd forgotten he was there. He supposed he'd have to get used to that, her forgetting him. Was it supposed to hurt this much? 

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go." 

Fred winced at the invitation. "No." he snapped, the word coming out sharper than he'd intended. "You have to go alone," he explained. 

Lizzie looked at him in confusion. "But I want you to come back with me." 

*Not half as much as I want to come, Snotface. Not half.* "Well that's just tough." he said, his melancholy tone belying the harsh words. "You have to go alone. I can't get back now. Look, you've got you now. You don't need me. Not anymore." he finished sadly. 

Lizzie nodded slowly, accepting the words. He should be glad she was taking it so well. Glad he wasn't hurting her by refusing to stay. It was selfish to want her to be upset, to plead with him not to go. Had he meant so little to her, that she could let him go so easily? He shrugged off the hurt and resolved himself to make a clean break. "Goodbye." he said simply, waiting to vanish from her life for good. 

Only he didn't go anywhere. Odd. It seemed that The Powers That Be were demanding the ceremonial end to their association. It was rare these days, most times the friends were simply forgotten, hardly anybody bothered with ritual kiss goodbye anymore. It seemed cruel to dangle the very thing he wanted most in front of him, just to deny him of it for the rest of eternity. He looked at Elizabeth again, puzzled by her silence. It wasn't until he noticed the tears in her eyes that he accepted the ritual for the gift it was. 

He hovered over her uncertainly for a moment, wanting to comfort her and knowing he could not. Taking a deep breath, he told her how to end their association for good. "Just kiss me," he said, trembling at the thought. "And say 'Drop Dead Fred'." 

Lizzie nodded her head, but made no move to complete the cycle. 

"Now." He prompted gently. It had to end now. If they waited longer... He didn't know if he could bear it. 

Her lips met his in a kiss that was almost childlike in its innocence. It ended far too quickly to suit him, but perhaps it was for the best. Better not to know too well what he was being forced to live without. He leaned his forehead against hers, wanting to stay as close as possible in these last precious seconds. Distantly he heard her whisper his name and knew that it was over. Gasping, he pulled her close in a final, desperate embrace. *Snotface... Elizabeth... Oh please don't make me go!* 

All too soon he felt the pull that signaled his return to his own plane of existence. *No, please! Just another minute... another second... Elizabeth...* 

And then he was gone. 

* * * * * 

An indeterminate time later, The Powers That Be spoke again. {{We have a new assignment for you Fred.}} 

*I don't want it.* 

{{Oh we think you do. We have reached a compromise of sorts. You couldn't stay. But you can go back.}} 

*I can go back? You're letting me go back to her?* 

{{Yes. And no.}} 

*Which is it?* 

{{Mickey's daughter needs a friend. And your Lizzie is fast on the way to becoming her stepmother. She won't see you, but... You'll be able to see her.}} 

*It is... less than I hoped.* 

{{But more than you expected.}} 

*Yes.* 

{{Will you do it?}} 

*I'll be able to see her?* 

{{As long as you don't overstep the boundaries, we won't interfere.}} 

*I'll do it.* 

And he did.   
  
  
  



End file.
